George Lucas
George Walton Lucas Jr. (* 14. Mai 1944 in Modesto, Kalifornien, USA) ist ein US-amerikanischer Produzent, Drehbuchautor und Regisseur. Seine erfolgreichsten Filmprojekte waren vor allem die Star-Wars-Filmreihe und die Indiana-Jones-Trilogie. Außerdem gilt Lucas mit Firmen wie dem Studio für Tricktechnik Industrial Light and Magic, seiner Firmengruppe Lucasfilm und dem Qualitätsstandard THX als sehr engagierter Geschäftsmann im Bereich Film. Das Forbes Magazine schätzte Lucas im Jahr 2005 in ihrer Liste der reichsten Leute der Welt mit drei Milliarden US-Dollar auf Platz 198 der reichsten Menschen der Welt. Außerdem schätzte das Magazin die durch Star-Wars-Merchandising über 28 Jahre erwirtschafteten Einnahmen und ermittelte eine Gesamtsumme von beinahe 20 Milliarden US-Dollar. Somit ist Star Wars aus finanzieller Sicht das erfolgreichste Filmprojekt aller Zeiten. Allein seine Star-Wars-Saga mitsamt ihrer Wiederveröffentlichung im Jahr 1997 spielte weltweit über 4,3 Milliarden US-Dollar ein. Biografie Kindheit und Jugend thumb|George Lucas im Alter von einem Jahr.George Lucas wurde als Sohn von Dorothy und George Lucas Senior in der Kleinstadt Modesto im Tal von San Joaquin geboren. Lucas Vater war Eigentümer einer Schreibwarenhandlung namens L. M. Morris. George Junior hatte zwei ältere und eine jüngere Schwester und sein Vater ging damals noch davon aus, dass sein Sohn das Geschäft später überschrieben bekommt und weiter betreiben wird. Da sich Dorothy Lucas häufig und lange im Krankenhaus aufhielt, lag die eigentliche Verantwortung bei ihrem Mann. George Senior versuchte stets die konservative Arbeitsmoral auf seine Kinder zu übertragen und war streng und konsequent in der Erziehung. Schon in jungen Jahren las George Lucas Romane wie Die Schatzinsel, Robinson Crusoe, Die Abenteuer des Tom Sawyer und Die Abenteuer des Huckleberry Finn sowie Comics von Donald Duck und Superman und die Geschichten von Robin Hood. Durch sein geschichtliches Interesse vertiefte sich Lucas beispielsweise auch in Biografien von General Custer und Thomas Edison. Zu Lucas Lieblingssendungen im Fernsehen gehörten die Wiederholungen der Samstagvormittagsserien wie Adventure Theater, die serielle Comicverfilmung Flash Gordon und die Science-Fiction-Serie Buck Rogers. thumb|left|Lucas mit seinem ersten Auto, einem weißen Ford-Bianchina. Die Familie Lucas zog in den späten 1950er Jahren in ein abgelegenes Ranch-Haus um. Das Grundstück war eine fünf Hektar große Plantage von Walnussbäumen. Lucas besuchte die Thomas Downey High School und war dort ein Schüler mit mittelmäßigen Leistungen. Mit der Pubertät entwickelte Lucas ein starkes Interesse für Motorräder, später auch für Autos. Oft verbrachte er seine Zeit in einer Autowerkstatt und bastelte an seinem Fiat-Bianchina. Mit 16 Jahren war es Lucas großer Traum, eine Rennfahrer-Karriere zu beginnen. Drei Tage vor seinem Schulabschluss, am 12. Juni 1962, wurde der 18-jährige George Lucas in einen Autounfall verwickelt. Als er nachts auf dem Nachhauseweg in die Einfahrt seines Elternhauses einbiegen wollte, versuchte sein Klassenkamerad Frank Ferreira ihn mit 140 km/h zu überholen. Die beiden Wagen kollidierten, wobei sich Lucas' Fiat mehrmals überschlug und gegen einen Walnussbaum krachte. Kurz vor dem Einschlag riss Lucas Anschnallgurt, so dass er aus dem Auto geschleudert wurde. Ferreira blieb unverletzt, während Lucas bewusstlos am Straßenrand liegen blieb. Lucas zog sich mehrere Quetschungen der Lunge zu und brach sich einige Rippen. Die folgenden zwei Tage lag er im Koma und wurde anschließend zwei Wochen auf die Intensivstation verlegt. Selbst nannte er seinen Unfall eine "Reifeprüfung", bei der er sich gegen eine Karriere als Rennfahrer entschied. :"Vor dem ersten Unfall macht man sich keine Gedanken um das Risiko, weil einem nicht klar ist, wie nahe man am Abgrund steht. Ich gehörte einem Club an, in dem auch einige Rennfahrer waren, und einer von denen machte weiter und fuhr sogar in Le Mans. ... Man kann sich eine Zukunft im Rennsport ziemlich genau ausmalen und weiß, dass es einen letztendlich das Leben kosten wird. Irgendwie wurde mir klar, dass das vielleicht doch nicht das Richtige für mich ist." Ausbildung George Lucas entschloss sich für das Junior College in Modesto und studierte dort Anthropologie, Psychologie und Philosophie. Er interessierte sich zwar weiterhin für den Motorsport, fotografierte aber fortan die Rennwagen nur noch. Sein Vater förderte sein Interesse für Kleinbildkameras und richtete seinem Sohn eine Dunkelkammer ein. Als der Vater auch den Wunsch äußerte, seinen Laden zu übernehmen, lehnte George Lucas ab und trug sich zusammen mit seinem Freund Haskell Wexler nach einem guten Junior-College-Abschluss für die Filmhochschule University of Southern California in Los Angeles ein. Dank der geringen finanziellen Unterstützung seines Vaters und einem Empfehlungsschreiben von Wexler, der mit einigen Hochschullehrern befreundet war, konnte Lucas Englisch, Astronomie und Geschichte studieren. Außerdem belegte er noch zwei Filmseminare, in denen er Filmgeschichte und Animation lernte. Lucas damalige Zeitgenossen waren Hal Barwood, Willard Huyck, John Milius und Matthew Robbins, welche alle Drehbuchautoren und Regisseure wurden, während Caleb Deschanel sogar vier Oscar-Nominierungen erhielt. Im Jahr 1965 wollte George Lucas Dokumentarfilmer werden. Sein Interesse an Bildmontagen und Animationen nutzte er für seinen ersten Studentenfilm Look at Life, eine Montage von schnellen Bildfolgen, die zusätzlich von ruhigen Gitarrenklängen begleitet wird. Sein nächster Studentenfilm trug den deutschen Titel Freiheit. Dieser Kurzfilm handelt von einem jungen Mann mit dem Wunsch nach Freiheit, der 1961 Ost- und Westdeutschland voneinander trennte. Herbie, der dritte Studentenfilm von Lucas, bestand aus Aufnahmen des nächtlichen Straßenverkehrs, der sich in der Karosserie eines Autos spiegelte. Mit dieser Art des Filmens wollte Lucas seine dokumentarischen Fähigkeiten mit einem visuellen Aspekt verbinden. Im Abspann war dann zu lesen: "Diese Augenblicke der Reflexion wurden ihnen von Paul Golding und George Lucas präsentiert." Lucas letzter Kurzfilm vor seinem Studienabschluss war gleichzeitig sein erster 16-mm-Film in Farbe, 1:42.08. Dieser Film spielte auf Lucas Vorlieben für Autorennen an, dabei spielt der Rennfahrer Pete Brock die Hauptrolle des angestrengten Rennfahrers, während seiner Testvorbereitungen auf einer Rennstrecke in Kalifornien. [[Bild:Lucas dreht THX 1138.jpg|thumb|Lucas bei der Arbeit zu THX 1138 4:EB]]Durch seine einfallsreichen Studentenfilme fand Lucas bei Studenten und Professoren hohes Ansehen. Dabei gibt er zu, dass er sich damals von vielen Kinofilmen vor dem Jahr 1964 inspirieren ließ, darunter auch Dr. Seltsam oder: Wie ich lernte, die Bombe zu lieben von Stanley Kubrick und Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! von Richard Lester. Besonders angesprochen haben ihn die Filme von Akira Kurosawa, John Ford und William Wyler. Als Lucas im August 1966 an der University of Southern California sein Studium abschloss, wollte er seinen Militärdienst antreten und erwartete dabei, dass er nach Vietnam eingezogen werden würde. Bei der Musterungsuntersuchung stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass er an Diabetes litt und untauglich war. Anschließend nahm Lucas eine Stelle als Kameramann für Saul Bass an. Lucas assistierte ihm bei dem Film Why Man Creates (1968), der im gleichen Jahr einen Oscar in der Kategorie Bester Dokumentarfilm gewann. Im Januar 1967 kehrte Lucas als Assistent von Seminarleiter Gene Peterson an die University of Southern California zurück. Während dieser Zeit drehte Lucas eine frühe Version von THX 1138, damals noch unter dem Titel THX 1138:4EB (Electronic Labyrinth) bekannt. Bei diesem Kurzfilm handelt es sich um einen komplexen, aber abstrakten Nachfolger von Freiheit, jedoch mit einem Happy End. Mit seinem früheren Partner von Herbie, Paul Golding, produzierte Lucas seinen nächsten Kurzfilm mit dem Titel Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town. Dieser Fantasyfilm spielte auf das gleichnamige Gedicht von E. E. Cummings an und spiegelt dieselbe impressionistische und surreale Erzählung des Dichters wieder. Knapp einen Monat später drehte Lucas erneut einen Dokumentarfilm, der auf informative und eigenwillige Weise über die Beziehung eines Disc Jockeys zu seinem Publikum aufklärt. Der Kurzfilm The Emperor handelt von einem Radiobetreiber und erläutert scherzhaft die Diskrepanz zwischen dessen Zuhörern und der Realität. Diesen Film drehte Lucas ohne ein Konzept, was dazu führte, dass er bei den Dreharbeiten absichtlich viel Filmmaterial aufnahm, um im Schneideraum einen Film daraus zu machen. Im Frühjahr 1967 schlug die University of Southern California im Auftrag von Columbia Pictures zwei Freunde von Lucas für die Regieführung des Studienprojekts Mackenna's Gold vor. Als einer von ihnen das Projekt absagte, schlug man wiederum Lucas als Nachfolger vor. Bei den Dreharbeiten war er über die sehr dekadenten Arbeitsmethoden entsetzt und verlor das Interesse an Filmen mit hohen Budgets. Er wollte weniger ins Spielfilmgeschäft einsteigen und Filmproduktionen leiten, sondern eher Kameramann für Dokumentarfilme werden. Die Filmarbeiten wurden am 18. Juni 1967 abgeschlossen. Lucas nahm dieses Datum zum Anlass für seinen nächsten Kurzfilm, der den Titel 6.18.67 trägt. Der Film wurde aus Restmaterial von Mackenna's Gold zusammengestellt. Etablierung als Filmemacher Lucas bekam einen Platz für das Warner-Memorial-Stipendium, welches ihm einen sechsmonatigen Aufenthalt in einer beliebigen Abteilung der Warner Bros.-Studios anbot. Kurz vor Lucas Ankunft begann der Regisseur Francis Ford Coppola die Dreharbeiten zu Der goldene Regenbogen. Coppola machte 1963 seinen Abschluss auf der University of California, Los Angeles und nahm im Anschluss daran eine Stelle im Drehbuchteam von Warner Bros. Seven Arts an, zudem führte er bereits 1963 bei Dementia die Regie. Er bot Lucas, der in den Warner Bros.-Studios nur wenig Beschäftigung fand, eine Stelle als Assistent an. Lucas wurde beauftragt, mögliche Kameraeinstellungen für Coppolas Der goldene Regenbogen zu fotografieren. Bis zum Ende der Dreharbeiten waren Lucas und Coppola gute Freunde geworden. Coppolas nächstes Projekt Liebe niemals einen Fremden sollte unabhängig von Hollywood produziert werden und eher einem Studentenfilm gleichkommen. Dabei plante er eine Odyssee von New York nach Nebraska. Er überzeugte Lucas, sein Assistent zu werden mit einer Absprache der Warner Bros.-Studios, derzufolge Lucas dafür bezahlt würde, ein Drehbuch für THX zu schreiben. Somit konnte Lucas Coppola bei den Dreharbeiten zu Liebe niemals einen Fremden begleiten und gleichzeitig an einem Drehbuch für THX arbeiten. Coppola, der sich schon längere Zeit von Hollywoods Filmindustrie abwenden wollte, schlug Lucas vor, ein unabhängiges Studio zu gründen. Nach einer Tagung mit dem Filmemacher John Korty, der von seiner dritte Produktion in seinem eigenen Studio berichtete, beschlossen Lucas und Coppola, das Studio Korty Films zu besichtigen. Coppola schaute sich noch andere unabhängige Studios an. So besichtigte er eine kleine Firma namens Lanterna Films in Dänemark und bekam ein Zoetrop als Andenken an seinen Besuch geschenkt. Bald darauf bestellte er zusammen mit Lucas hochwertige Filmausrüstung und kümmerte sich um Räumlichkeiten, die er 1969 in San Francisco gefunden hatte. Seinem Studio gab er den Namen American Zoetrope. THX 1138 Lucas wurde zum stellvertretenden Geschäftsführer der Zoetrope Studios ernannt und würde dort seinen ersten Spielfilm THX 1138 drehen dürfen, vorausgesetzt Warner Bros. ließ Lucas Drehbuch zu. Insgesamt wurde das Drehbuch zwei Mal von Warner Bros. abgelehnt. Nach einem Wechsel der Geschäftsführung innerhalb von Warner im Juni 1969, schlug Lucas ein drittes Mal THX 1138 vor und überzeugte das Studio. Außerdem lieh Warner 300.000 US-Dollar für den Aufbau der Zoetrope Studios. Noch während der Produktion zu THX 1138 befasste sich Lucas mit einem neuen Projekt, das seinem früheren Kurzfilm The Emperor ähneln sollte. Dabei dachte er an einen Film, der in Lucas Geburtsort Modesto spielt und Gemeinsamkeiten zu seiner Jugend herstellt. Er gab diesem Film den Titel American Graffiti. Die Verhandlungen mit Warner darüber, den Film THX 1138 abzunehmen, verliefen schleppend. Das Studio wollte einige Szenen aus dem Film schneiden und verlangte die Rückzahlung des Darlehens von 300.000 US-Dollar. Außerdem gab Warner bekannt, die Teilnahme an den Zoetrope Studios zu beenden. Während dieser Krise suchte Lucas nach einer anderen Möglichkeit, die Vorproduktion von America Graffiti zu finanzieren und beauftragte den Filmproduzent Gary Kurtz mit der Planung des Budgets. Außerdem gründete Lucas mit Hilfe seines Rechtsberaters Tom Pullock seine eigene Filmgesellschaft Lucasfilm Ltd. Am 11. März 1971 brachte Warner Bros. THX 1138 in die Kinos. Das Thema des Films stand im Zusammenhang mit einer weitverbreiteten Angst vor einem Identitätsverlust des Einzelnen durch eine technisierte und zentralisierte Gesellschaft. THX 1138 behandelt ebenso die Frage nach dem freien Willen eines Menschen. Der Kinostart verlief ohne großes Aufsehen, der Film wurde von Kritikern jedoch positiv bewertet. Insgesamt vermarktete Warner Bros. den Film auf eine andere Weise, die sich George Lucas in dieser Art nicht vorgestellt hatte. In einem Interview brachte Lucas seine Kritik gegenüber Warner Bros. und deren Marketingstrategien zum Ausdruck: :"Filme machen ist eine Kunst; Filme verkaufen ist ein Geschäft. Das Problem ist nur, dass die keine Ahnung haben, wie man Filme verkauft. Deswegen versuchen sie, Filme zu machen, in die Leute reingehen, ohne dass sie ihnen groß verkauft werden müssen. Darin sehe ich das eigentliche Problem. Die verlieren das Interesse, sobald sie es mal nicht mit einem Film zu tun haben, den man nur in die Kinos bringen muss und die Leute kommen in Scharen." American Graffiti Nach dem bescheidenen Erfolg von THX 1138 bekam Lucas ein Angebot, als Regisseur an dem Film Diamantenlady zu arbeiten. Da Lucas zu dieser Zeit sein eigenes Projekt mit American Graffiti plante, lehnte er ab. In Cannes traf Lucas auf David Picker, den Präsidenten von United Artists. Dort versprach Pickers Lucas 10.000 US-Dollar für die Entwicklung des Drehbuches. Später lehnte das Studio das Projekt auf Grund hoher Lizenzgebühren der geplanten Rock'n'Roll-Musik ab. Lucas bekam schließlich bei Universal eine Zusage, vorausgesetzt, der Budgetplan übersteigt nicht eine Million US-Dollar und George Lucas engagiert einen namhaften Schauspieler, um den Film in den Kinoanzeigen interessanter machen zu können. Lucas konnte mit einem geringen Budget keinen Star engagieren und fragte Coppola, der mit Der Pate einen großen Erfolg landete, ob er zur Universals Beruhigung Produzent von American Graffiti werden könnte; Coppola willigte ein. Der US-Kinostart von American Graffiti erfolgte am 1. August 1973. Lucas und Universals Erwartungen wurden mit einem Einspielergebnis von über 118 Mio. US-Dollar weit übertroffen. Das Komödiendrama über das Erwachsenwerden erhielt überwiegend positive Kritiken. Dabei machten Lucas Rechte an den Nettoeinnahmen ihn zum Millionär und ließen den Wert seiner Firma Lucasfilm Ltd. enorm ansteigen. Mit diesem Geld baute Lucas seine kleine Firma weiter aus und plante sein nächstes Projekt, einen Science-Fiction-Film mit dem Titel The Star Wars. Star Wars Während der Jahre 1973 und 1974 schrieb Lucas an einem ersten Entwurf für einen Science-Fiction-Film, der Motive alter Mythologien und moderner Märchen beinhalten sollte. Er dachte an einen Kinderfilm, der im Weltraum spielen würde und eine Mischung aus Flash Gordon und Alarm im Weltall darstellen sollte. Den Entwurf reichte er schließlich bei Universal und United Artists ein, beide Studios lehnten jedoch das Projekt ab, da der Entwurf sehr grob und schwer zu verstehen war. Lediglich das Studio Twentieth Century Fox nahm Lucas unter Vertrag und gewährte ein voraussichtliches Budget von 3 Mio. US-Dollar, obwohl das Studio damals in finanziellen Schwierigkeiten steckte. Zudem verhandelte Lucas mit dem Studio über die Fortsetzungsrechte, die Fernsehrechte und die Merchandisingrechte sowie die Rechte an Filmmusik und die Verwertung des Soundtracks und verzichtete darauf, eine höhere Entlohnung für seine Arbeit als Regisseur zu bekommen. Da die Rechte zu dieser Zeit nicht viel wert waren, ließ man sich auf das Geschäft ein und setzte am 20. August 1973, 19 Tage nach dem Kinostart von American Graffiti, einen Vertrag auf. [[Bild:George Lucas mit C-3PO.jpg|thumb|left|George Lucas bei den Dreharbeiten zu Krieg der Sterne.]] George Lucas arbeitete anschließend an einem Drehbuch und beschloss, die eigentliche Handlung in drei Abschnitte zu untergliedern, damit das geringe Budget von Twentieth Century Fox für den Film ausreichen würde. Somit machte er aus dem ersten Abschnitt des Drehbuches den ersten Film mit dem Titel Krieg der Sterne (inzwischen unbenannt zu Star Wars: Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung). Für die Produktion seines Films stellte Lucas ein Team zusammen, das weniger aus Leuten von Hollywoods Filmindustrie bestand, um sein geringes Budget nicht zu erschöpfen. Lucas' Bekannter Ben Burtt aus der University of Southern California trat eine Stelle bei Lucasfilm an. Burtt spezialisierte sich auf den Bereich der Soundeffekte und bildete anschließend als einziger Mitarbeiter die Sound-Abteilung von Lucasfilm. Für viele Sequenzen in Krieg der Sterne erwartete Lucas realistisch wirkende Spezialeffekte, die sich von anderen Produktionen abheben sollten. Dabei dachte er an die Flugbewegungen in Serien wie Flash Gordon, welche ihm im Bezug zu Krieg der Sterne wiederum zu langsam erschienen. Im Jahr 1975 beauftragte er John Dykstra mit der Leitung der fotografischen Spezialeffekte. Dykstra arbeitete bereits an Projekten wie Andromeda – Tödlicher Staub aus dem All und Lautlos im Weltraum. In einer 2.500 m² großen Lagerhalle in Van Nuys richtete Lucas ein Studio für Spezialeffekte ein und übergab Dykstra die Geschäftsführung dieser Firma mit dem Namen Industrial Light & Magic (ILM). In der selben Lagerhalle richtete Lucas auch ein Tonstudio ein und übertrug die Sound-Abteilung mit Ben Burtt als Leitung in ILMs Firmengebäude. Das Tonstudio bekam wenig später die Bezeichnung Sprocket Systems. thumb|Lucas im Gespräch mit [[Liam Neeson.]] Die folgenden Dreharbeiten zu Star Wars erwiesen sich für Lucas als eine außerordentlich körperliche und psychische Belastung. Da das vereinbarte Budget längst überschritten war und der Terminplan nicht eingehalten werden konnte, zweifelte Lucas ernsthaft an seinem Projekt. ILM hatte große Schwierigkeiten mit der Produktion der komplizierten Spezialeffekte und sein Kamerateam und die Schauspieler machten häufig Scherze über Lucas oder reagierten zornig. Der Schauspieler Harrison Ford kritisierte beispielsweise Lucas Dialoge: :"Das ist ja furchtbar! George, so ein Mist kann man vielleicht in eine Maschine tippen, aber sprechen kann man es auf gar keinen Fall" Lucas war in permanenter Anspannung, verlor einige Zeit lang seine Stimme und erlitt im Laufe der Produktion sogar einen Schwächeanfall. Krieg der Sterne wurde am 25. Mai 1977 in lediglich 32 amerikanische Kinos uraufgeführt. Die 32 Kinos nahmen am ersten Spieltag einen Betrag von 254.809 US-Dollar ein. Die einfache Märchengeschichte von Gut und Böse erzählt in einer Science-Fiction-Welt traf den Nerv der Kinobesucher. Einige Kritiker sahen in dem Film im Nachhinein sogar so etwas, wie die bildliche Überwindung des amerikanischen Vietnam-Traumas. Die Kinobetreiber bemerkten, dass sie die Nachfrage unterschätzt hatten und benachrichtigten Fox, weitere Kopien herzustellen. Bis Mitte Juni war der Film in über 350 Kinos angelaufen und im November überstiegen die Einnahmen von Krieg der Sterne sogar die von Der weiße Hai. Damit war Krieg der Sterne zu dieser Zeit der erfolgreichste Film. Auch die zuerst zurückhaltende Merchandising-Produktion fand schnell geeignete Lizenznehmer. George Lucas verdankte den erworbenen Rechten am Mechandising einen Großteil der Star-Wars-Einnahmen. Durch den Erfolg des ersten Teils der Geschichte konnte sich Lucas den beiden Fortsetzungen widmen und drehte, teilweise auch unter schwierigen Rahmenbedingungen, die ebenso erfolgreichen Nachfolger Das Imperium schlägt zurück (1980) und Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (1983). In beiden Filmen fungierte er als Produzent und überließ die Regie Irvin Kershner bzw. Richard Marquand. [[Bild:George Lucas mit Kamera.jpg|thumb|left|Lucas bei den Dreharbeiten zu Die dunkle Bedrohung.]] In den 1990er Jahren ließ George Lucas seine Star Wars-Trilogie überarbeiten, indem einzelne Szenen mit neuen Spezialeffekten ausgestattet und wenige Handlungen angepasst werden sollten. 1997 gelangten die drei Filme als "Special Edition" erneut in die Kinos. Kurz darauf begannen die Produktionsarbeiten zu einem weiteren Star-Wars-Spielfilm, der die Vorgeschichte zu den alten Filmen erzählen sollte. Der Film mit dem Titel Star Wars: Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung kam 1999 in die Kinos und ist mit einem Einspielergebnis von 924,3 Mio. US-Dollar der bis heute erfolgreichste Star-Wars-Film. Im Abstand von drei Jahren erschienen die Nachfolger Star Wars: Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger (2002) und Star Wars: Episode III - Die Rache der Sith (2005). Die neue Star-Wars-Trilogie unterscheidet sich besonders durch den erhöhten Einsatz von Computeranimationen und anderen Spezialeffekten von der Originaltrilogie. Dies brachte den neuen Filmen die Kritik ein, die Effekte in den Mittelpunkt zu stellen und die eigentliche Geschichte zu vernachlässigen. George Lucas führte in allen drei neuen Star-Wars-Filmen selbst die Regie. Im Jahr 2004 wurde eine Star-Wars-DVD-Edition veröffentlicht, die alle Teile der Originaltrilogie in bearbeiteter Form umfasst. Lucas änderte mit dieser Veröffentlichung auch offiziell die Titel der einzelnen Filme der Originaltrilogie. Für die weitere Zukunft arbeitet Lucas an einer Möglichkeit, alle sechs Teile in ein 3-D-Format zu konvertieren und erneut in die Kinos zu bringen. Außerdem ist eine Star-Wars-Fernsehserie in Produktion, die vorrausichtlich 2008 im amerikanischen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wird. Indiana Jones Lucas sprach noch vor den Dreharbeiten zu Krieg der Sterne eine Idee mit dem Drehbuchautor Philip Kaufmann durch, bei der es sich um einen Archäologen in der Figur des furchtlosen Indiana Smith handelte. Der Vorname "Indiana" stammte von Lucas gleichnamigem Hund. Kaufmann arbeitete mehrere Wochen lang mit Lucas an den Ideen für ein Drehbuch. Das Projekt wurde eingestellt, nachdem Kaufmann von Clint Eastwood gebeten worden war, das Drehbuch seines neuen Westerns Der Texaner für ihn zu schreiben. Nach dem Kinostart von Krieg der Sterne traf George Lucas, der zu dieser Zeit Urlaub auf Maui machte, auf Steven Spielberg. Spielberg hatte zuvor bei dem Film Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art Regie geführt und war auf der Suche nach einem neuen Projekt. Lucas bot ihm Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes an. Die Handlung von Indiana Smiths Abenteuer überzeugte Spielberg, der dem Projekt zusagte. Anfang 1978 konnte Lucas den Drehbuchautor Lawrence Kasdan engagieren, der das Drehbuch für Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes zu Ende schrieb. Zusammen mit Steven Spielberg arbeiteten Kasdan und Lucas insgesamt drei Jahre am endgültigen Drehbuch, in dem die Hauptfigur schließlich Indiana Jones hieß. Bei den darauf folgenden Dreharbeiten übernahm Steven Spielberg die Regie und George Lucas fungierte als Produzent von Indiana Jones - Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes. Im Vergleich zu den Star-Wars-Filmen war der Bedarf an Spezialeffekten gering und die Dreharbeiten unkompliziert. Nachdem die Postproduktion bei ILM abgeschlossen war, kam Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes am 12. Juni 1981 in die Kinos und wurde zum umsatzstärksten Film des Jahres, der später noch mit fünf Oscars ausgezeichnet wurde. Mit Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes (1984), sowie Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug (1989) folgten zwei weitere Spielfilme, die an die Geschichte und an den Erfolg des ersten Teils anknüpften. thumb|George Lucas und [[Harrison Ford]] Ab 1992 fungierte Lucas als Autor und Produzent einer TV-Serie mit dem Titel Die Abenteuer des jungen Indiana Jones. Die Serie wurde unter anderem mit einer Golden-Globe-Nominierung in der Kategorie Drama und zwölf Emmys ausgezeichnet. Für die erste Jahreshälfte 2007 ist bereits ein vierter Teil der Indiana-Jones-Saga angesetzt. Dazu schrieb George Lucas die Geschichte, arbeitete am Drehbuch mit und wird neben Spielberg als Regisseur der Produzent von Indiana Jones IV (Arbeitstitel) sein. Weitere Filmproduktionen Lucas bat Howard Kazanjin, seinen alten Freund von der University of Southern California, die Fortsetzung von American Graffiti zu produzieren. Für Buch und Regie wandte er sich an Bill Norton, der durch sein Drama Cisco Pike (1972) bekannt geworden war. Der Film mit dem Titel The Party is Over... Die Fortsetzung von American Graffiti startete am 3. August 1979 in den amerikanischen Kinos. Im Film werden die weiteren Schicksale der Hauptpersonen von American Graffiti behandelt. Die komplizierte Verschachtelung von Zeitebenen erschwerte das Verständnis, sodass viele Zuschauer der komplexen Handlung nicht folgen konnten und noch vor Filmende die Kinovorstellung verließen. Das Einspielergebnis des Vorgängers konnte nicht gehalten werden; der Film entwickelte sich sogar zu einem Flop. Lawrence Kasdan hatte 1980 ein Drehbuch mit dem Titel Heißblütig - Kaltblütig an Alan Ladd Junior verkauft, der inzwischen sein eigenes Unternehmen hatte und Filme für Warner Bros. produzierte. Ladd war bereit, Kasdans Regiedebüt unter der Bedingung zu finanzieren, dass er sich von einem erfahrenen Regisseur beraten ließ. Lucas übernahm die Rolle des Produzenten von Heißblütig - Kaltblütig. Während er sich bei den Dreharbeiten nicht in Kasdans Vorstellungen einmischte, stand Lucas ihm beim Schnitt beratend zu Seite. Beim Kinostart von Heißblütig - Kaltblütig verzichtete Lucas darauf, namentlich erwähnt zu werden. Kasdans eigenständige Leistungen sollten nicht von Lucas Namen abgelenkt werden, so Lucas in einem späteren Interview. Der Animationsfilm Twice Upon a Time war das nächste Fremdprojekt, an dem sich Lucas beteiligte. Für die Regie und Produktion waren John Korty und Charles Swenson verantwortlich. Korty führte Lucas 1981 ein Demonstrationsvideo vor, das aus statischen Zeichentrickbildern bestand, welche wiederum hintergrundbeleuchtet wurden, um dem Film mehr Leuchtkraft zu verleihen. Von Korty wurde das Verfahren auch Lumage-Animation genannt. Lucas war von der Idee beeindruckt und wurde als Produzent engagiert. Außerdem kümmerte er sich sowohl um die Finanzierung als auch um den Verleih durch die Ladd Company. Der Film war insgesamt ein mäßiger Erfolg, da er seine Produktionskosten nur schwer wieder einspielen konnte. Walt Disney Pictures überließ Walter Murch, einem alten Freund und Kollegen von Lucas, die Regie von Oz - eine phantastische Welt ''. Als Murch in Schwierigkeiten mit Budget und Produktion geriet, wandte er sich an Lucas, der ab diesem Zeitpunkt als Unternehmensberater an der weiteren Produktion beteiligt war. Im Jahr 1985 war ILM mit der Realisierung einer muppetartigen Figur beschäftigt; die Ente Howard aus dem Comic ''Howard the Duck. Lucas war seit seiner Kindheit ein Fan dieser Figur gewesen und hatte auch Willard Huyck ein Heft von Howard the Duck gezeigt. Im Laufe der nächsten Jahre schrieb Huyck zahlreiche Drehbuchentwürfe für eine Komödie mit realen Personen, die mit der Comicfigur interagieren sollten. Das Projekt stieß unter den Filmstudios auf zögernde Abnahme, da zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Popularität der Comicfigur drastisch schwand, nicht zuletzt war die Comic-Serie 1981 eingestellt worden. Trotzdem versprach Universal, für das Budget aufzukommen, vorausgesetzt Lucas würde als Produzent erwähnt werden. Letztenendes überstiegen die Produktionskosten ein Vielfaches des vereinbarten Budgets. Beim Kinostart im August 1986 wurde Howard - Ein tierischer Held heftig kritisiert und die Produktionskosten konnten längst nicht wieder eingespielt werden. Als Produzent trug er auch zu Filmen wie Kagemusha – Der Schatten des Kriegers (1980), Die Reise ins Labyrinth (1986) und Willow (1988) bei. Mit seinem langjährigen Freund Francis Ford Coppola drehte er 1986 den 3D-Film Captain Eo, in dessen Hauptrolle Michael Jackson auftrat. Dieser Film eröffnete 1987 die gleichnamige Star-Tours-Attraktion, die ebenso wie Captain Eo unter anderem im Disneyland-Vergnügungspark in Florida und im Disneyland Paris zu sehen war. Weiterer Lebensweg Im Jahr 1969 heiratete George Lucas Marcia Lucas (geboren Griffin), von der er sich 1983 scheiden ließ. Außerdem hat George drei Kinder adoptiert, Amanda (*1981), Katie (*1988) und Jett (*1993). Der Kauf der 700 Hektar großen Bulltail Ranch in San Francisco im Jahr 1980, verschaffte Lucas Unternehmen Lucasfilm mitsamt Tochtergesellschaften wie LucasArts, Lucas Digital, Lucas Licensing, Lucas Learning und Lucas OnLine einen entsprechenden Firmensitz. Durch zusätzlich Zukäufe von angrenzendem Land entstand schrittweise ein Komplex mit einer Fläche von 2.600 Hektar. Lucas benannte sein Grundstück zur "Skywalker Ranch" um. thumb|Lucas' größte Ehre: Der Irving G. Thalberg Memorial AwardZusammen mit Mitarbeitern des Tonstudios Sprocket Systems entwickelte der Toningenieur Tomlinson Holman eine spezielle Anordnung von Lautsprechern, die zusammen eine spezifische Akustik erreichten. 1982 kam dieses sogenannte THX Sound System auf den Markt und wurde, dank der weitreichenden Anpassungsmöglichkeiten, in vielen Kinos eingebaut. Inzwischen ist THX ein weltweiter Standard für hochwertige Tonwiedergabe in Kinos und bei Heimkinoanlagen. Im Jahr 1987 benannte Lucas sein ursprüngliches Tonstudio Sprocket Systems in Skywalker Sounds um und verlegte dessen Sitz zusammen mit ILM auf seine Skywalker Ranch nach San Francisco. Die Empörung Lucas' über die Lernmethoden, die ihn schon als Schüler nicht motiviert hatten, veranlassten ihn im Jahr 1991, die George Lucas Educational Foundation als gemeinnützige Stiftung für Bildung zu gründen. In dieser Stiftung wägt man Möglichkeiten ab, wie man das Bildungsangebot im Zeitalter des Computers verbessern könnte. So entwickelte man mit EditDroid das erste nichtlineare computerbasierte Schnittsystem, um beispielsweise Multimedia-Lektionen zu präsentieren, auf die man mit Computern in Bildungsstätten zugreifen kann. George Lucas, der zudem kein Mitglied der Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences ist, erhielt anlässlich der 64. Oscarverleihung am 30. März 1992 aus den Händen von Steven Spielberg den Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award. In seiner Dankesrede bedankte er sich namentlich bei Francis Ford Coppola. :"Filme werden nicht von Einzelpersonen gemacht, sondern immer nur in der Gruppe. Ohne die Arbeit der Schauspieler, Autoren, Regisseure, Produzenten und anderen Mitarbeitern, der vielen Assistenten aller Art und der Filmvorführer, stünde ich heute nicht hier, um diesen Preis entgegenzunehmen. Ihnen allen bin ich sehr dankbar. ... Danke, Francis, für alles, was du mir beigebracht hast. ..." 2002 weitete Lucas seine Firmengruppe auf die Big Rock Ranch in der Nähe seiner Skywalker Ranch aus. Außerdem errichtete Lucasfilm Ltd. 2004 eine neue Tochterfirma in Singapur. Die Firma Lucasfilm Animation Singapore ist ein digitales Studio, das Animationen für Film, Fernsehen und Spiele erstellt. Das American Film Institute (AFI) zeichnete George Lucas im Juni 2005 mit dem Life Achievement Award für sein Lebenswerk aus. Lucas ist somit der 33. Preisträger. Im Anschluss an die Preisverleihung wurde Lucas in einem Interview mit einer Frage nach Fortsetzungen der Star-Wars-Saga konfrontiert: : "Es wäre sicher amüsant, Fortsetzungen mit all den Charakteren zu machen, wenn sie Mitte achtzig sind. Nein, ich habe nicht vor, mit achtzig einen weiteren ''Star-Wars-Film zu machen. Das ist das Ende!"'' Filmografie Studenten- und Dokumentarfilme *1965 - Look at Life *1965 - Freiheit *1966 - Herbie *1966 - 1:42.08 *1967 - THX 1138:4EB (Electronic Labyrinth) *1967 - Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town *1967 - The Emperor *1967 - 6.18.67 *1968 - Filmmaker Spielfilme *1971 - THX 1138 (Regie, Drehbuch, Schnitt) *1973 - American Graffiti (Regie, Drehbuch) *1977 - Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung (Regie, Drehbuch) *1979 - The Party is Over... Die Fortsetzung von American Graffiti (Herstellungsleitung) *1980 - Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Herstellungsleitung, Drehbuch) *1980 - Kagemusha – Der Schatten des Kriegers (Koproduzent) *1981 - Indiana Jones – Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes (Koproduzent, Drehbuch) *1981 - Heißblütig - Kaltblütig (Herstellungsleitung) *1983 - Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Herstellungsleitung, Drehbuch) *1983 - Twice Upon a Time (Herstellungsleitung) *1984 - Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes (Koproduzent, Drehbuch) *1985 - Oz – eine phantastische Welt *1985 - Mishima: Ein Leben in vier Kapiteln (Koproduzent) *1986 - Latino *1986 - Die Reise ins Labyrinth (Herstellungsleitung) *1986 - Howard – Ein tierischer Held (Herstellungsleitung) *1986 - Captain Eo (Herstellungsleitung) *1986 - Willow (Herstellungsleitung, Drehbuch) *1988 - Powaqqatsi *1988 - Tucker (Herstellungsleitung) *1988 - In einem Land vor unserer Zeit (Koproduzent) *1989 - Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug (Koproduzent, Drehbuch) *1999 - Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Regie, Drehbuch, Herstellungsleitung) *2002 - Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Regie, Drehbuch, Herstellungsleitung) *2005 - Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Regie, Drehbuch, Herstellungsleitung, Schauspieler) Fernsehfilme und -serien *1984 - Ewoks - Die Karawane der Tapferen (Drehbuch, Herstellungsleitung) *1985 - Droids (Koproduktion) *1985 - Ewoks (Koproduktion) *1985 - Ewoks - Kampf um Endor (Drehbuch, Herstellungsleitung) *1986 - The Great Heep *1990 - Maniac Mansion *1992 - Die Abenteuer des jungen Indiana Jones (Herstellungsleitung) Quellen * Das Kino des George Lucas * George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten * Ein Imperium der Träume: Die Story der Star Wars Trilogie * Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga Weblinks * George Lucas auf Zeit.de * George Lucas - Sein Lebenswerk * George Lucas in Love-Parodie * George Lucas auf StarWars.com * George Lucas in der Internet Movie Database * Box Office History for Star Wars Movies Lucas, George Lucas, George bg:Джордж Лукас en:George Lucas es:George Lucas fr:George Lucas hu:George Lucas it:George Lucas ja:ジョージ・ルーカス nl:George Lucas no:George Lucas pl:George Lucas pt:George Lucas ru:Джордж Лукас